itsalaughproductionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Deejays
"Deejays and Demos" is the ninth episode in Season 1 of Austin & Ally. It first aired on February 26, 2012. Overview Austin books his first radio interview and decides it's the perfect time to give Ally the credit she deserves. However, during the interview, Austin's plan backfires and the deejay invites both Austin and Ally to come back and perform live on the radio, so the gang decides to have Trish pose as Ally while Ally talks through a microphone. Plot During a somewhat typical day at the Sonic Boom, Ally is dealing with a senior citizen trying to buy an electric guitar, which she doubts would be suitable for somebody his age, until he surprises her with an Eddie Van Halen-style guitar riff. After this exchange Trish enters the store boasting about her new job at the greeting card store which somehow seems to have cards for every single occasion - literally! Not a moment later, Austin and Dez barge into the store and boast about an upcoming radio interview with Miami Mack on "FM-109"(No call letters given) at an outdoor studio on South Beach. Dez casually mentions his assumption that Ally might feel shortchanged by not being given credit for Austin's songs. Ally reminds him that her stage fright is what keeps her from seeking the spotlight, though she'd gladly join him if she could feel comfortable about it. Up in the store office Ally is working on a song called "You Don't See Me," a somewhat melancholy tune about the pain of her anonymity. The camera pans to Austin who watches her by the door while trying to pick up a copy of "A Billion Hits" for his pending interview, and although he finds the lyrics to her song "a little girly," he's still awestruck over it. While inquiring about the song, Austin finds that Ally writes songs for herself during her own personal time even though she knows she'll never have a chance to perform any of them. Austin praises her over her work regardless of this fact. Dez waits by the door seeming to admire the sweetness of the moment, but in reality informs her of a cute child destroying a violin, which sends her fleeing downstairs. Austin tells Dez about her song, and decides that the interview is the perfect opportunity to give Ally the credit she deserves and sneaks a copy of her song with him. During his interview, Miami Mack sends Dez on a scavenger hunt as part of a contest to hang out with Austin, and later announces Austin's new single, but instead ends up playing Ally's song with additional guitar and backing vocal mixes. At first, Ally is excited to hear herself on the radio, but suddenly becomes terrified at the thought of having to perform and goes into panic mode, biting the usual lock of her hair and trying to duck below the crowd. The DJ and the crowd are still just as impressed with Ally's song as Austin was, and when Austin reveals her identity, he urges him to bring her on another show later on in the week. Austin realizes he made a big mistake, but the DJ rallies the crowd to get him to bring her on the show. Ally spends much of the week dreading her potential interview. Eventually, Austin admits he brought the CD of her on the show to give her recognition, and though she appreciates the gesture, she's still hesitant to join him on the show. Austin tries yet again to help her get over her stage fright as he did in Bloggers & Butterflies with a technique he found on the internet, but it actually turns out to be a cure for the hiccups. Later, both he and Dez suggest using hypnotism to help her, but the expert they use turns out to be Dez, who claims that all he has to do is put her in a trance and use a trigger word to control her behavior, but once he tries it out on her, ends up putting himself into a trance instead. Austin suddenly decides to have Trish pose as Ally while the latter talks through a microphone. Ally originally doubts it will work until she notices Trish lip-synching to her speech about how it will fail, and decides to go along with his plan. Austin and Ally run off to prepare for the show, and Trish decides to play a prank on the already self-hypnotized Dez and plants her own hypnotic "trigger word' into his head. She tells him that when he hears the word "song" he will think he has a mouse in his pants. {C}The day of the second interview, Ally and Dez hide in a nearby tent. Dez uses a HM radio to tap into the frequency of both the radio station, as well as a wireless micophone Ally uses to speak into an earpiece in Trish's ear. Trish's effforts to masquerade as Ally doesn't go accoring to planned, to say the least. First, Ally's reply to Mack's first question turns out to be a little longer than Trish expected it to be, but the real disaster occurs because of her hypnotic prank on Dez. At first, he knocks over the radio, severing the connection between Ally and Trish. To make matters worse, Trish forgets she's supposed to pretend to be Ally, but Austin covers for her claiming that she refers to herself in the third person. Luckily the connection is returned by the time both girls have to sing, but Austin inadvertently makes Dez freak out again, causing him to knock the radio to another station, leaving Ally to scramble to find the right one. The only ones she finds are a classical music/opera station, a traffic reporter, a Spanish disco station, and the opera station yet again. In his hysterical state, Dez knocks over the tent and Austin and Trish flee the studio. Both the pop star and his songwriter seem to lament over the failure of the interview, when Trish comes in the store beaming about being on the cover of a magazine with Austin. Almost immediatley, Miami Mack himself comes in praising Ally over what he thinks is her ability to change her voice and switch musical genres. Finally in the Sonic Boom office Ally informs Trish that she got a new greeting card from her boss informing her that she was fired yet again, which she takes in her usual nonchalant manner. Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De la Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Wade Guest Cast *Preston Jones as Miami Mack Trivia *This is the first episode that Austin doesn't sing a new song, Ally did. *Austin said that no one knows Ally, but some people might have remembered her from her freak-out video from The Helen Show in Rockers & Writers. Category:Austin & Ally Episodes (Season 1) Category:Austin & Ally Episodes Category:Austin & Ally Category:Episodes Category:Deejays & Demos